SOS
by TohruMitsuki
Summary: Mikan is pregnant but is keeping it a secret from everyone even her boyfriend,Natsume.But when he finds out about it will he be able to stay with her or try to forget he ever met her?//Obviously NxM please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone it has been a while since I've written anything here. But starting today I'm going to put my mind to work and actually finish at least this one fanfic. (Please ignore grammar and spelling not exactly my strong point) ENJOY

**Chapter #1**

**Flashback: January 5**

"No, no, no, no! This can't e happening to me! Please somebody slap me out of this horrible dream." A horrified brunette screamed as she looked in the object in her hand. "I must be hallucinating this can't be real. Maybe I need to read these directions again?"

But the brunette was wrong she didn't need to read those directions again because it worked perfectly. Her eyes began to water as she realized what was really going to happen to her in the next few months.

Her hands trembled with fear as the object slipped from her hands and made a small tapping sound when it hit the ground. What she had held was none other than a pregnancy test that shined the light of a positive.

**End of Flashback: 3 months later, March 2**

Mikan Sakura charged into her classroom with a big smile on her face, as usual, while greeted everyone with a big hello and an attempted hug from her best friend Hotaru, which of course she failed.

**Mikan POV:**

I peeled myself off the floor from Hotaru's usual attack and faked cried like I always do every morning as I run and get comfort from the Pres. Then as usual Curly Perm makes some rude comment about me being an idiot and I pretend to be as 'stupid', as she says I am, and say I don't get it or something like that. Then everyone calls me simple minded, innocent, stupid and blah, blah, blah………..

Anyway around this time my Boyfriend Natsume comes wondering in here late 'AS USUAL', with his best friend Ruka and the rest of his goons. He gives me a chin up jester as a greeting to which I return with a sweet girlish grin as usual. He sits at his desk while I prance along behind him and sit next to him. Everything just went **"AS USUAL"** for everyone except for me.

I wasn't my usual self. I was more different than anyone even at this Academy filled with Alice's. I was weird more alienated then the rest. I was pregnant.

And the worst part was or maybe it's the best part is that no knows no one knows about this except for me and my doctor. NO, not even Natsume knows. It's been three months now and I know he should know about his own child but I just can't bring myself to tell him. Natsume's been acting so nice these past few months (and for him that's a really big deal) I guess it's because he doesn't have to do so many missions anymore. And because he's like this I don't want to ruin his happiness. But at the same time pretending nothing is wrong is killing me. I don't know how long this will last before crack.

I mean he is going to (find out I mean) I'm sure he's too smart to believe that I just gained a little wait over the last few months. Anyway the doctor, that I am going to (Dr. Kisa) swore that she would keep this whole thing a secret from everyone but will tell Natsume herself if I didn't tell him by March 1st. Which happens to have been yesterday.

I don't know how I got away with it yesterday but I have to tell him today ( Natsume that is) otherwise I'll be in trouble with Dr. Kisa since I have my check up, with her, today.

End of Mikan POV: 

Normal POV:

Mikan couldn't pay attention in class all day. All she could think about was how Natsume was going to react when she told him about his baby. She was so nervous she didn't even eat her lunch today. When her friends asked about it she just said she wasn't feeling too well. She sat in her last class of her last period pleading the clock two slow down just a little for her. But time was apparently not one her side today.

the bell rang and Mikan groaned. she pears over to Natsume finding him almost out the door with Ruka. So with all the strength she could muster together Mikan called back her black haired boyfriend. He turned his head to look at her for a moment before saying "What flower pattern?" Now if the younger Mikan heard this comment that was referring to her underwear pattern, she would have gone ballistic on him. But this was the older more mature Mikan she had bigger things to worry about rather than the color of her the undies. Like being a 16 year old mother.

Mikan, instead of yelling at him, kept a straight face and walked towards him with what she had hoped looked like confidence. This startled Natsume for a moment but he got his calm composure together and then looked at her with curiosity. "I wonder what's up with polka." he wondered. As soon as everyone walked out of the classroom Mikan took Natsume by the hand, and forced her chocolate orbs into his crimson ones and with one breath said "Natsume we need to talk."

End of Chapter #1

Well that's the end of my first chapter. Tell me all about what you think and I'll keep writing. Also don't be afraid to give me grammar and spelling corrections in your comments. I know it's not my strong point so anything you think I should add, take out, correct or improve upon is all welcome. THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chapter 2!!!! Took me awhile but I'm determined to finish. So then let's get started.

previously: Mikan took Nastume by the hand and forced her chocolate orbs into his crimson and with one breath said "Natsume we need to talk."

* * *

**Chapter# 2**

Now we all know Natsume Hyuga. Cool and collected, doesn't let anything get to him and even if something does he'd never show it flat on his face. So could anyone explain why he was freakin out about his girlfriend telling him they **''needed to talk''** I think it has something to do with well being a boy and not even Natsume can get past that.

"Talk? Why do we need to talk all of a sudden?" he asked trying to avoid eye contact with Mikan. "It's not all of a sudden Natsume we've needed to talk for the last three months." Mikan said in as calm of a tone as she could manage.

Mikan saw Natsume give a nervous shiver before he removed his hand from hers. "whats wrong with him?" she thought "Why is he acting all jittery, is it because he's hungry (I didn't see him eat at lunch either) or is it…… but there's no way he could have known about my secret. Or could he?

Though the brunette's head was spinning with questions and unsure answers she never let it show on her face but instead gave her boyfriend a big smile and step closer to him. This sorta freaked him out. ok it really freaked him out. There was at least 5 minutes spent of Natsume stepping backwards and Mikan stepping forwards until Natsume was finally backed up to the classroom door.

"Ok ok I confess I know, I know." the flame caster said holding up his hands in surrender.

Mikans eyes widened " what know way! But if you knew why didn't you tell me?" Mikan practically screamed. "Well because it's not something I'd like to yell out you know?"

Mikan gave him a knowing nod "I know something like this must be hard for you but you should have told me you knew, it would have saved me a lot of stress and stuff." Natsume rolled his eyes at her now in amusement " Polka I hardly think you could possibly have stress over this."

The brunette's mouth dropped in dismay how in bloody hell could Natsume possibly think that she wasn't stressing over this? She was freakin pregnant for crying out loud, what the heck was he thinking? Natsume must have seen his girlfriend's reaction because he said "Look, ok, yes I did it but it was Ruka's fault as well and……." but he was cut off by a girlish sheik. " WHAT the heck are you talking about Natsume? HUH?!!! I can't believe you blaming something like this on poor Ruka-pyon." "What do you mean what am I talking about?" Natsume went from nervous to just plane irritated." Ruka was just as guilty as me I mean how did I know he was going to feed it to a gigantic chicken and...."

"Wait what chicken?" Mikan looked at him like someone would look at a mouse flying a helicopter. Natsume gave her a sigh and answered "Look I'll tell you but you have to promise not to get mad okay? And quit interrupting me while I talk would you?" He didn't wait for her to answer just plunged right into it.

" You know that stash of hallowons in your room you hide under you bed that you thought I didn't know about? Well it turns out I do know about it and Ruka called me on his cell phone acting all hysterical and stuff. He told me to bring all the hallowons I could get my hands on to the animal farm and when I asked him why he screamed at me. Anyway he called me in the middle of a book and I was tired and you were gone with Imai, plus you had so many of those boxes of candy so I just took a few ……. well the whole thing but hey I did you a favor you were kinda getting fat off those things. And beside it wasn't like I knew Ruka just wanted to feed his animal friends and yeah….." He stopped abruptly to take a breath and then looked down at the brunette to see her reaction.

This happened to be the blankest stair a person could ever give you even for Mikan. "Um you weren't talking about your lost Hallowons were you?" Nastume gave her a face that matched her blank one. Mikan shook her head for an answer.

Now he was confused " Then what the heck is it that she so serious about? whatever it is must be something important."

**Mikan POV: **

What am I going to do now he actually thought I was upset about hallowons? I mean what does he take me for an idiot? Ok yeah three months ago I would have been pretty upset about something as simple as candy but that was then and this is now. Seriously I'd better start explaining what is really up before he starts confessing to who knows what else he's done.

**End of Mikan POV:**

"Natsume the thing I have to tell that's so important is…." Mikan took a pause to see his expression. " He had a worried yet anxious look in his eyes. So Mikan took it upon herself to end his misery and said in one triumphant breath **"Natsume I'm Pregnant."**

* * *

Yes I know short isn't it, but I have updated two chapters this time so hopefully you will all forgive me for the late update. Thanks for reading and review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone and thank you for reviewing this story!!! Oh and I made sure to take your advice to heart. Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last two. Though something is going on with my computer or maybe it's just me because for some reason no matter how many times I try to correct my grammar in the first chapter it won't work…….but oh well guess everyone will have to deal with it. Anyways I thank you for reading and enjoy the next and hopefully longer chapter of SOS!!!!

Previously: "Natsume the thing I have to tell that's so important is…." Mikan took a pause to see his expression. "He had a worried yet anxious look in his eyes. So Mikan took it upon herself to end his misery and said in one triumphant breath **"Natsume I'm Pregnant."**

* * *

**Chapter#3**

Mikan closed her waiting for his shocked reply to burst into flames but, for some odd reason there was only silence. "Wait that can't be right" she thought to herself " he should be screaming with shock like he did just a second ago." But the longer she waited the more she realized that reaction that she was expecting was clearly not coming.

Mikan opened her eyes back up to see that Natsume had an amused look on his face. "Ok, now I know that can't be right." she blinked constantly at him trying to convince herself that whatever she was seeing was a trickery of the light but, the image of amusement on Natsume's face never let up.

"Ok why am I the only one preparing for shock?" Mikan turned around looking at him in disbelief "Hello, earth to Natsume I just told you I'm having **our **child. Infancies on "our". Well don't you have something you'd like to say? 'Like sorry Mikan I can't be with you like this' or 'what I never expected to get a girl knocked up I'm out of here' or something something like that. Just say anything I don't even care if you smack me for God's sake!!! JUST TALK TO ME……….or yell whichever one makes you feel better." But silence was all she got for an answer.

What?"Mikan thought aloud "What am I going to do? And something really is wrong with you." She accused while pointing her finger at him. "You're still not saying anything at all and why do you have that same amused glint in your eyes that you have been having for the last 2 whole minutes. Have you gone mad I mean we are having a baby, holy cow admitting it to myself is already wearing me out and I haven't even given birth yet. Wait a second, Gone Mad? That's it!! You've gone mad, hiding the pain with a smile. Oh poor Natsume" she began to cry now with big heavy crocodile tears. "And to think everyone thought I was the one who was insane and it turns out my boyfriend was. But what to do, should I hit him over the head with something it might knock the sense into him but, then again it might as well knock the sense he has left right out, oh the humanity. "WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG??!!!!! I have to………

Her train of thought was cut of by the boy standing in front of her. He was laughing, yes laughing not hard but enough for you to stare because when was the last time anyone had caught Natsume laughing in public? Talk about out of character. Now Mikan was convinced he was crazy.

"p p polka." he finally choked out between laughs "calm down would you?" "Finally he speaks." she yelled as if she were singing to the heavens. While his girlfriend was screaming out her shock Natsume took the time granted to him to get his composure back together. I opened his mouth to interrupt her again by saying. "Polka quit screaming like an idiot and listen to me." As he talked you could still hear the small speck of humor existing in his voice. He tried to cover it up the best he could but his eyes gave him away. He waited quietly for Mikan to calm down and when she did he began again.

" Polka for one I am not crazy, two( and I'm serious right now) if you keep screaming I'm positive my ears **will** bleed and three I know." He said he was serious now all traces of humor erased "Wait, what do you mean I know Natsume you know what?" The innocence in her voice was of pure confusion.

Natsume sighed taking a long pause before answering her question. "Mikan." he said very abruptly which startled her for a hot second. Natsume doesn't call her be her name often and when he does it means he serious about whatever it is he's been thinking about. "Mikan" he said again. "I already knew you were pregnant. "When did you find out." she asked the question almost at the same time as he spoke her adrenaline was working fast and she didn't have time to process the information slowly like she'd usually would have.

A sigh escaped his mouth "About a week ago. I saw your pregnancy test"

"Oh" Mikan said and what else could she say? It all made since now that she thought about it.

Last week Natsume had just got back from a two day mission. And he came over to her room that night. She had been staying up all night waiting for him and ended up falling asleep as soon as he got there. Come to think about it, while she was conked out he could have gone into the bathroom and seen it lying on the bath room counter. "I knew I should have thrown that thing away." she said under her breath then turned up to look at Natsume his face was as unreadable as ever.

"Mikan?" he now said " are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." She lied

"Are you sure because you're looking kinda green in the face…..polka? But by that time she fainted.

* * *

"Where…where am I?" Mikan's eyes fluttered open to see nothing but plain white walls surrounding her. "The hospital." a rough but familiar voice answered her. Mikan shifted her gaze to face the familiar voice, which of course belonged to her beloved boyfriend, Natsume.

He had a worried look in his crimson eyes though the facade of his face was unreadable. His uneven breath seemed to give him away too she realized.

"Wait" she thought to herself "the hospital?" that's when all her memories came flooding. "That's right after Natsume told me he knew I was pregnant and I fainted." Suddenly she sat up.

"Natsume the baby…." "Calm down Polka the baby's fine. I caught you before you even hit the ground" Mikan calmed back down again "how did I get in the hospital…?"

"How else idiot I carried you and it wasn't easy either, you must have gained like 50 pounds over the past three months. What have you been eating? Also what the heck where you thinking fainting like that you nearly gave me a freakin heart attack! And ….."

As Natsume went on with his grumbling, Mikan smiled, she knew that all this scolding just meant that Natsume cared about her maybe he wasn't planning on dumping her. She unintentionally let out a giggle which made Natsume's rampage come to an abrupt stop. "Is something funny?" The coldness in his voice made her flinched. She raised her arms to shield her face expecting a bonk on the head when instead she felt something soft across her cheek.

She opened her eyes to see Natsume's hand caressing her face gently. His face, so close she could feel his warm breath brushing up against her now cheery cheeks. His eyes bore into hers with a look she couldn't place. Mikan's eyes lids began to close before his lips even touched hers.

Once the kiss was broken Mikan asked "So does this mean you're not dumping me?" Natsume pulled back reluctantly obviously irritated that the brunette ruined the moment. "What are you going on about now polka?"

"Well I thought you'd leave me once you've realized I was carrying a child and all that so I……"

"Ok first of all polka, it's **our** child and secondly, what do you mean leaving you? I'd never do something like that. If I was going to leave you, I would have done that the second I found out you were pregnant that night."

"I guess that makes sense." she said then flashed him a brilliant smile showing how happy she was to get everything cleared up. Natsume let out a sigh of relief then started caressing her face again.

He was about to lean back down and kiss her once more but was sadly interrupted by the hospital door swinging open.

"If you two love birds are done, I'd like to get the mother's x-rays going so we can see how the baby's doing." Dr. Kisa had just set foot in the room and was eyeing Natsume hard.

"Natsume?!" Mikan said with panic "I thought you said the baby was ok." Before he could answer Dr Kisa said "And the baby is fine; we just need to see how far it's developed. Mikan gave a nod of understanding and sat quietly. She was comfortable and at easy at the moment; and who wouldn't be? Knowing that no mattered what happened to her, baby or no baby, Natsume would still love her unconditionally. Natsume step back to let the doctor do her thing with irritation from the interruption of his kiss.

It was quiet for a long time the only sound was the occasional foot steps taken by the doctor. When she was finished Dr Kisa broke the silence saying. "Yep everything is fine the baby's definitely as healthy as it ever could be."

"When can you determine whether it's a girl or a boy?" Mikan suddenly asked, "Wow Polka I don't know which I should be more surprised of, the fact that you used 'determine' in the right sentence or how calm you're acting." Mikan ignored Natsume's rude gab and turned her attention to the doctor. She really wanted to know.

"Well" Dr. Kisa said "It's too early to tell we are going to have wait another one or two months to get a definite answer but, for now you'll just have to be neutral parents." "Ok! Thank you Dr Kisa we'll be leaving now!!" Mikan said apparently pleased with the answer she received and then allowed Natsume to help her off the bed. Dr Kisa was still staring hard at Natsume when she gave Mikan a nod. Natsume glared right back at her.

Mikan looked from the doctor to her boyfriend confused. Was she missing something? "Hey you're that Hyuga kid aren't you?" doctor Kisa voice suddenly changed from that of professional to just plain rude. "What's it to you?" Natsume matched her tone…no maybe surpassed her tone completely.

"Oh it's nothing really, I just didn't know that Sakura san had such bad taste in men. To think that this whole time I've been telling her to tell you, her boyfriend, about this pregnancy. If I had known it was you who had impregnated her I would have kept my mouth shut."

Good then how about shutting it right now?" Natsume's icy voice pierced Mikan's ears and it wasn't even directed towards her.

"Ok now isn't that nice." Mikan said nervously " Natsume how about we get going I feel a little tired, you know the baby and I need some rest and all…… ah Natsume?"

Natsume glanced down at Mikan as he took her hand. He could see the worry etched on Mikan's face and let out an exhausted sigh he was tiered too and didn't feel like ripping the shreds out of the annoying nurse today. Besides making Mikan upset would only make him regret it later. He then grumbled something like "fine" and dragged Mikan Out of the room. Sleep sounded sort of good right about now.

* * *

Ok I'm pretty sure that one was a smuggest longer than the last two chapies. Anyways, i am completely sorry for the lack of updates. schools started and It's only getting harder (sigh). I also don't know when I will be updating next so there might be another long wait. {I am currently writing a new story that just popped into my procrastinating head and decided I was going to give it a shot.} So, hopping you guys will read my new story that's coming out called "The Haunted & and the Heartless" and that you will keep looking out for new updates of SOS.

thank you for reading and good bye!!


End file.
